


Stupid Accidents

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [61]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Gen, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: "What were you thinking? Were you trying to get me killed?"2015 Christmas Drabble Collection





	

You knew when they came for you, because the sound of armor was overwhelming as it echoed in the nearly silent forest. You ran as fast as you could, and when you hit the end of the cave, you felt your heart hammering. Oh, no. You turned, your breath matching your heart rate. You would be killed - you were sure of that.

All for a stupid accident. All for wanting to go outside of the gates and see the water and the forest. The spiders were an accident. The spiders weren’t meant to show up.

Oh, he would be furious. You had nearly gotten him killed. You had watched as the team of spiders had slayed through guards and climbed the endless carved stairs to the palace. That had started your running through the caves of Mirkwood to try and find an escape into the unsick side of the forest.

You had not been successful. When the guards had found you, had learned it was you, you were standing against the back of the cave and crying. But they didn’t care. “My lady, the King has requested your presence.”

He was furious. Thranduil was covered in the smears of spider blood and his beautiful brand new robes were absolutely ruined. They had been his favorites. You felt fear almost immediately at the plain anger on his face.

 **“What were you thinking?”** he thundered, advancing towards you. He grabbed your arm roughly, jerking you into his body, and crashing into him so hard that you felt like the two of you would tumble down. **“Were you trying to get me killed?”**

“Thranduil,” you gasped, and his grip tightened in fury. “Let go of me! You’re hurting me-”

“Good,” he snarled. “Do you know what you could have done?”

“I’m sorry,” you begged. “Thranduil-”

He tugged you as you attempted to silence you, and you felt your breath hitch in pain as your chin slammed into his chest. “I had forbidden you from leaving the walls for a reason! And you have just ruined everything - and even gone so far as to try and get me killed-”

“I didn’t know- I’m sorry! Ow!”

“My King Thranduil-” you heard Feren begin.

“Silence,” Thranduil snapped towards him. “Your excuse is that you did not know?” he snapped at you. You felt your breath coming fast in fear as he stared at you with pure, unadultered fury. “You have not only released spiders into this kingdom, but you have allowed them to go so far as the palace gates-”

“I’m sorry,” you pleaded. The tears were fresh as they ran down your cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry is not good enough,” he snarled. “If they had reached the palace? If I had been killed? If I had not noticed their arrival until it was too late to defend myself-”

“I never intended…. I just wanted to see the river-”

“Wanted to see the river. Well, let’s go see the river-”

“King Thranduil-” Feren began. But Thranduil was beyond listening. He shoved you towards the stairs and then began dragging you, quite literally, down the stairs with each step he took filled with so much fury. Perhaps he would have believed that it was an accident, if it had been any other courtship. But this was not an ordinary one. He had only agreed to court you because you were Sindar. And he needed a wife. The fact that your father had openly spoken against him, well… it didn’t make this situation any better, and you knew it.

Yet no matter how much you begged him to believe you, it would not be something he would ever believe. Because he did not have any faith or trust in you.

He never had.

“Open the gates,” Thranduil ordered the guards, and you struggled even more, but he did not relent. By the time the doors were open, he was using both arms to push your further. Your hands grabbed the rails of the bridge immediately, and you gripped it tightly. The swirling and dangerous darkness of the river greeted you. Before, it had looked so beautiful. Now, it looked deadly and like it would surely hold you under.

“Thranduil,” you begged, your throat hiccuping his name in fear. “I didn’t know there were spiders. I swear to you. I would never-”

“You defied direct orders. Do not think the guards that let you out will be let off any leniently. Do you see the river now, my sweet?” The tone was acrid and sour and you hiccuped in absolute terror as his weight shifted to make you lean over the rail even more. “It’s all you cared to see, without any regards to your sworn king’s life-”

“I never intended - I’m sorry- please, forgive me. I did not know-”

“But you did know, once you saw the spiders crawling towards the palace.” You sobbed, squeezing your eyes shut. You did not want to look at the river. You never wanted to look at the river again. “You did know and you ran. Like a coward. I should have known what a menace you would be to this kingdom, but I put faith in your word-”

“I did not and do not mean to cause you any harm, Thranduil, please… I’m sorry-”

But it was on deaf ears. He gave you a particularly hard push, but your grip did not allow you to go over the edge. It just crushed your middle painfully against the rail. “Take her to the cells. I will figure out how to deal with her as appropriate. Learn who was on guard duty, if they are still alive, and have them join her. They will all rot until I find something more suitable.”

Knowing you would not be sent to the murky blackness of the water, your grip gave out and you collapsed on the ground, sobs wracking your body. “Thranduil, please, I love you-”

“Take her,” Thranduil snapped. “And the others. She has caused the deaths of at least twelve elves.” Twelve? You felt sick. One accident and twelve lives… “The punishment will be severe.”

“Yes, my King Thranduil,” Feren spoke. And you felt a hand take your arm, more gentle than the king’s. And he lifted you onto your feet. “Come, my Lady.” It was not until you were safely out of the gaze of Thranduil that his arm went around your waist comfortingly and you allowed yourself to lean on the guard. “It will be alright once he cools down.”

“I was responsible for the death of twelve… I never meant anything… I just wanted to go outside.”

“I know. It was an accident, my Lady.” You saw the cells approaching and squeezed your eyes shut. You knew the path blindly from here. Thranduil had taken you on a walk down here many times to show you the cells and what they were full of.

All that mattered was that someone believed you. The rest wouldn’t - couldn’t be that bad, could it? And the cell clicked in place, and you had your new home. Maybe, it would be worse.


End file.
